


Mi Reina

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Bullying, Dark Spain (Hetalia), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Harassment, Homophobia, Isolation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex, Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Harassment, Shyness, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader is a barmaid who is harrassed and picked on by her co-workers and boss for being attracted to women. Her only escape being her cottage outside the village where she can dream of love.One day she meets the beautiful Spanish Captain Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo. Could this be her wish come true or will she be torn away by the harassment of her peers?





	1. The Spaniard at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Mi Reina means "My Queen" in spanish

It was another long day at the bar and you were stuck with your shitty boss and annoying co-workers. Yet again they were asking you why you couldn't just try giving guys a try and seeing how good (at least in their eyes) it was. Quite frankly you had blocked out their conversation the minute they started speaking.

You were used to this shit already and you were so fucking tired of it. Though they thought they were being sly about it you knew all too well they were trying to convert you to the  _normal_ side as they called it. No matter how hard they tried you would just never like guys that way. You had known since you were old enough to understand what attraction was.

You were gay and you liked women. Simple as that, case closed end of story. Yet they never seemed to take it as an answer and always tried to find a way to understand why you didn't like men. There were only so many ways you could tell the same story a different way after all.

"But he was so cute (Y/N)" Helena whined crossly. Why couldn't you just go on one date with a guy and see what it was like? I mean how did she even have a relationship with another woman? How did they even have sex? I mean what about penetration and getting off?

"I can tell by your tone. But I'm afraid I have no interest" (Y/N) said dryly. She often longed to find a cute girl to go on dates with and do lovey dovey stuff with. But sadly it seemed that all the girls she knew here were not into the fairer sex. They all played for the straight team leaving her single and depressed.

Helena huffed and frowned but she relented. She knew that (Y/N) was a stubborn girl and often meant what she said. There was no changing her mind but it still annoyed her. She just could understand what (Y/N) found so attractive about women or how it even worked for that matter.

When she looked at women she was either jealous of their assets, jealous of their body type or wanted their clothes. She could never see them the way (Y/N) did. Helena had once seen (Y/N) staring at another woman with a glazed over look. Her (E/C) eyes filled with look of surprise and desire as she gazed upon this other woman.

"Geez I don't get you. What's so attractive about women anyway? You can't even have sex!" Helena snapped crossly and stormed off. It was no secret that Helena was somewhat homophobic and rather closed minded. She was completely into guys and would never even so much as think about anything about another woman.

(Y/N) sighed heavily and leaned against the bar her head bowed. She was more than used to this sort of thing but it didn't make it right. Was it so hard to understand she was interested in her own gender and not men? How many times did she have to explain herself to other people?

The only people she could think of who had ever understood her were her parents. Since then she had never met anyone who seemed to understand what it was like to be interested in other women. She had to say being the only known lesbian in her village was not exactly something she enjoyed.

Having to get off on her own fingers while imagining fantasy women inside her head behind closed doors did get rather boring and lonely. I mean (Y/N) was only human after all. She sought the warmth and affection of another person. She wanted to finally be able to be with another woman instead of generic fantasies about them inside her head.

"You keep standing in that pose and I won't be able to hold back" A leering voice said from the kitchen. You groaned crossly and a disgusted look came upon your face. Alec was the boss of the in you worked at "The sirens cave". He was a much older man in his late thirties early forties compared to your much younger self.

He had been lusting after you since the day you came to work here. But not being interested in men you turned down each of his advances and offers. However this later angered him and frustrated him. But that didn't stop him from spouting endless amounts of harassment on you.

"You even try it and I'll cut your dick off" you growled under your breath. Why couldn't anyone around here get the message? You liked  _women_ not men. At no point in your life would you ever look at a man and think _Holy shit lets fuck._ You were gay, through and through. Nothing would ever change that.

He clicked his teeth crossly and returned to the kitchen. You may have had a cute face but your personality was anything but. When you first showed up you had been polite and friendly. But now you were just a potty mouthed bitch with a really nice body.

You stood there by the bar glaring at the ground hiding your face. You were too angry to work right now. If anyone spoke to you it would only end with you glaring at them and being rude. But after the endless usual questions you were fed up and just wanted to go home.

You didn't even notice the beautiful stranger walk into the bar and sit right in front of you. Their eyes locked on you and admiring you in all your adorable rage. She really loved the burning passion you had in your eyes right now.

"Disculpe me hermoso" a flirtatious voice said from behind the bar. Your mood softened and your eyes widened. That voice, it wasn't a man's voice like you were used to hearing at the inn. No, this time it was a woman's voice flirting with you.

Not just any woman, a woman with a voice like silk and the sexiest accent you had ever heard in your life. You hesitated then looked up quietly only for your eyes to jump out of your head, your heart to jump into your throat and your heart to race a mile a minute.

There before you was the most beautiful woman you had ever cast your gaze on. She was much taller than you mind you, not that you gave a shit. She had gleaming green eyes like the glass bottles behind the bar. Rosy cheeks like the flowers in your garden and very beautiful lightly tanned skin.

Her body was voluptuous and healthy as all hell. Healthy breasts that in your opinion were at least a 36 in inches and a double D cup; fastened tightly into a white shirt and pushed up by a black waist bodice with gold patterns. Topping it off with flowing brown curls tumbling around her shoulders and reaching her chest like a porcelain doll.

You were so stunned by her beauty that you lost your voice. Your head went blank and all you could do was stare at her in awe. After being alone for so long and having a shitty fucking evening. You were being rewarded with this well dressed beauty.

She noticed you had blanked and waved her hand curiously in front of your face in a worried manner. She hadn't meant to frighten you but she wondered why you weren't responding "Senorita?" she asked curiously. 

(Y/N) snapped out of her daze suddenly and realized she had been standing there like an idiot. She blushed awkwardly and straightened up brushing herself down to appear presentable "I'm sorry maa'm. I...I was...I mean...you..." she stammered shyly.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so overwhelmed by a person's physical appearance. Everything else had ceased to exist and all she could think about what how stunning the Spanish woman before her was. God she had fallen hard this time.

The woman laughed and smiled at you in a playful manner "Muy Lindo. You look like a tomato, chica" she teased playfully. She had never seen a girl with such an angelic air about her before. Compared to the other girls in her she had an innocence about her that was hidden by her moody shell.

(Y/N) gripped her face awkwardly and realized the woman was right. Her face had grown hot and she was blushing like an idiot. God she wondered what she looked like. And yet oddly didn't care. She was so happy right now nothing else mattered.

The woman leaned closer over the bar and placed her hands on the wood keeping herself up. Her green eyes gleamed with desire and flirtation as she gazed into your own (Y/E/C) eyes. You were the most beautiful woman she had ever come across and she had been to many places.

"Perdon mis modales. My name is Captain Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo" she said politely and took out a hand to grasp one of your own. She then pulled it to her mouth and kissed it gently. You felt your face heat all over again and small puffs of steam erupt from your head. This felt like something out of a dream only it was really happening.

Captain? But that meant she was a pirate. You were being flirted with by a pirate?! You didn't know whether to be screaming with joy or shaking with fear. For now you would just settle with silent joy and utter shock. That seemed to feel right for the time being.

Before you could say something Alec interrupted your happiness. God you wanted to shove a fucking pole up his ass for dragging you away from this Spanish beauty who was speaking to you. The minute you got some form of happiness it was snatched right from you again.

"(Y/N) quit standing around and do something! I don't pay you to stand around and look pretty!" he growled angrily. Since that woman had come into the bar she had been acting odd and on top of that she had made a cute face. Why was it she showed him and everyone else scowls but blushed for this damn pirate?

You growled angrily and cursed under your breath about him being a fucking killjoy. She knew why he had done it. He and everyone else at this bar didn't agree or understand how you could be gay. So the minute you started to flirt with one in front of him he lashed out about it.

The Spaniard laughed in amusement yet again. You made so many expressions that it amazed her. You did have such a cute face but she had to admit your temper was rather alluring. She would love to see more of you again. However she could see right now you were busy.

She got to her feet slowly causing you to become sad. She had just appeared and now she was leaving again? But that wasn't fair! You had finally found your dream girl and now she was leaving because Alec couldn't keep his damn mouth shut?!

"Lo Siento, Carino. Your boss seems to be busy tonight. So I will leave and let you get on with your job" she said politely getting to her feet. However she would gladly wait outside on her ship until you appeared from the inn and made your way back to your home.

You pouted  gloomily and your eyes glistened with sadness. She was leaving so soon? Just when you had finally found a girl who felt like your dream? You finally got a break from rejection and harassment only for her to leave?

She saw your expression and cupped your cheek in her hand. You felt your heart race a mile a minute at the brief contact as her green eyes pierced into you. "Calmate hermosa. I will return to you in time. But for now we must briefly part ways before I get you into trouble" she said tenderly.

She then removed her hand and swiftly exited the inn as easily as she had sneaked in without you realizing. This Spanish Captain had stolen your heart and didn't even have to try. Just one look and you had been swooning at her mercy. Now you really couldn't wait for your shift to end. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dream girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader contemplates on the Spanish beauty she met at the bar  
> but is surprised by a meeting with Nyo Spain.

(Y/N) sighed heavily and trudged out of the bar wearily. Another long shift and she couldn't have been more happy to get away. But her boss hadn't been happy about you flirting with another women, on top of that a pirate of all things. Nobody in this damn town would ever understand what being a lesbian actually meant.

Everyone always pestered her on how she could find another woman attractive. How she could go her whole life without finding the opposite gender attractive. Believe it or not very easily, she simply admired women the same way a straight male would. And as for the other question, very easily because she was a homosexual woman. 

(Y/) sniffed her uniform briefly and groaned in disgust. She smelt like beer and her body ached all over. You would never think so but carrying trays of beer and empty pint glasses was not good for your back or arms. One day she would get out of this damn town and get a better job. But she needed money and the pay here was decent, so she would keep tolerating the shit she got a little longer.

Once she had enough money saved up she would get out of this place. Go to sea maybe? Move elsewhere and find a better house. Get a better job in a new town and meet new people. Hell, she may even stow away on a boat if it meant a way out of this place. Better than dealing with the endless amount of idiocy this town was full of. 

"God I could use a bath" (Y/N) muttered weakly. She usually only ever took showers, but today she felt like indulging herself a little. She had managed to get her hands on some nice bath salts and it would be good for her sore joints. Plus it would get rid of the smell of beer from her skin, though she was used to the scent it never got any better.

The only reason she took showers was because they were fast and cleaned her up. Given how she had to get to work on time and had a long journey to get there, baths weren't really part of the question. But today she was going to spoil herself, sit in the bath for hours and make a nice dinner for herself afterward. 

You would never think so but being a barmaid was very hard work. Though people thought you just stood around and looked pretty, you had a lot of work to do. Dealing with drunks, perverts, harassment and exhaustion just to name a few problems in her career. When she left school she had never seen herself taking this job up. 

Yes the work had been rough and she got the usual harassment as always, but today had been different. Thanks to that surprise customer with the beautiful green eyes, she blushed profusely at the memory. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful woman, let alone someone who was also attracted to the fairer sex.

Carmen Fernandez Carriedo, indeed a Spanish name which in (Y/N)'s eyes only made her sexier. Was she scared that she as a pirate (a little) but if the woman had the intention of harming  her she would have made that evident. She had sensed no danger coming from the woman, otherwise her gut would have told her to stay away from her.

(Y/N) sighed dreamily. For the longest time she never thought such a beautiful woman could exist outside of her own fantasies, but she had been surprised. She only hoped that the Spanish goddess would return to the inn so she would get to speak to her again. 

However, the likelihood of that happening was close to none existent. Though she couldn't help but hope, after god knows how many years of waiting to finally meet a woman who was also interested in the same gender she had gotten a lucky break. If only her damn boss hadn't interfered.

She clenched her fists tightly growling under her breath. She could enjoy the rest of her evening and afternoon doing what she wanted before her shift again that night. Hopefully she could enjoy herself before having to return to her shitty boss and annoying co-workers. 

* * *

(Y/N) sighed pleasantly as she submerged herself in the steaming water of her bath. The warmth of the water stinging her skin but the after burn being a pleasant sensation. All her aches and pains slowly ebbing away as the hot water rippled over her body. Her cares and worries slipping away like the sand to the tide.

It was small moments like this that she could be selfish. She could spend hours doing nothing but soaking in a hot tub of water and allow the steam to open her pores and ease the sore joints. She didn't have to worry about anything, nothing else mattered and she was the only person who existed. 

While he job was stressful, her co-workers were narrow minded and her boss was a pervert, this made her forget all about it. Just the simple pleasure that was a bath, thank god for hot water and bath salts. What would she do without them? (probably have a mental breakdown and drink her problems away).

She was surprised that working for Marco and having to deal with Helena all day hadn't already done so. Hearing the same stupid bullshit and harassment that she always did. About her not having a boyfriend or her sexuality, or trying to get into her pants. God she was surprised that she hadn't broken any of his limbs or started a fight with Helena.

They drove her up the wall so much it was unreal. How they simply couldn't fathom how she could feel sexually attracted or have romantic relations with another woman was a mystery to them. But then again that was how homophobics tended to think, unable to think beyond the box or accept difference or change. 

(Y/N) gazed at the ceiling quietly her thoughts wondering to the pirate she had met earlier. Her silky soft skin, her rosy cheeks and lips, those soft healthy breasts tucked away under that white shirt and bodice, her curly brown locks and big green eyes. Never in her life had she met such a beautiful woman who took her breath away almost instantly.

For what she wouldn't give to meet her again, though she would most likely return to the tavern she would love to meet her outside of the inn. Just to drink with her, get dinner and talk. Just to know more about the stunning siren that was Carmen Fernandez Carriedo.

What were her hobbies? What part of Spain did she come from? How long was she planning to stay? What was her career? What were her family like? Was she single? Yes she was rushing things with the last part but she couldn't help it. She had been single for so long with no hopes of ever finding a woman who was also homosexual!

Now she had and she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. Besides it would be nice to have some company instead of spending many nights alone. None of the people in the village were good company anyway. After learning of her homosexuality they had become somewhat obnoxious.

Calling her "That girl" or "an odd one". Saying how she needed help or would grow out of it, the same bullshit she was used to hearing. (Y/N) was (Y/A) now and was fully aware of what she wanted. She wanted a girlfriend and would indeed marry a woman one day, she was not confused or going through a faze. She was gay, for life.

But Captain Carmen hadn't been like them. She had been flirty and kind to her, making her feel special and complimenting her. The kind of thing she had been dreaming about since she had understood she was gay. She had honestly never thought this day would ever come but now she had finally manged to get her wish.

She would have to find a way to ask the captain on a date, to wherever she wanted to go. She didn't care as long as she got to spend more time with her, to gaze into those green eyes longer than for just a second. Carmen was her dream girl in every sense of the word and she had been waiting for a chance like this all her life.

* * *

(Y/N) sighed pleasantly as she exited the bathroom wearing a (F/C) bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. She had very much enjoyed that bath and felt so much better than she had earlier. Her mood was better and she felt more upbeat than her previously stressed state of mind.

A lantern by her beside lighting her room up, the night sky outside her window and the lights of the village in the distance. (Y/N) lived a little outside the village, just because it meant she could avoid people. Meaning She could be away from the people who isolated her and thought her sexuality strange. She could simply be alone with her own thoughts and live out her life in peace without care or judgement. 

Suddenly she heard a tapping on her widow and jumped in surprise. It could possibly be a seabird or owl, but it sounded more like a rock. She then held her ground and went to the window to investigate. She was more than capable of handling herself if it was danger.

Slowly she peeked outside and her eyes widened in awe. There standing outside in the dark of the night staring up at her was Carmen herself, but how had she learned where she lived? She opened her window and stared out into the night at the Spanish captain.

"Captain Carriedo! But what are you doing here?" (Y/N) called out in surprise. She was very happy to see her again but confused as hell to how she found out where she was living. It was funny how she had just been thinking about her and now here she was outside her house.

Captain Carriedo beamed up at her, her green eyes gleaming with happiness and her dark brown curls blowing in the breeze. She had asked about at the inn to where (Y/N) and come looking for her. Since meeting her that night at the inn, she had fallen under the angels spell and not been able to forget her.

"Hola (Y/N). Nos encontremos de nuevo" she called up. She was still as beautiful as she remembered, but even more so in her new attire. She was currently bathed and she could only imagine what she looked like submerged in that water. But for now she would take the mental fantasy until she could see the real thing.

(Y/N) positioned herself on her window sill and gazed down at the other girl. This felt like a scene out of romeo and Juliet, only instead of it being a man and a woman it was two women. The cold night air was refreshing after laying in the warm water for so long. 

"Captain. May I ask what brings you to my house so late at night? I was just getting ready for bed" (Y/N) asked curiously her tone slightly playful. Though she was indeed flattered that she had come all this way simply to speak her to her. She had never been seduced like this before, it felt so nice.

Captain Carriedo gazed up at her playfully, she could tell (Y/N) knew what she was doing here but was playing innocent. Not that she minded, she liked to see this playful side of (Y/N) that was not her moody work face or her personal favourite her shy face. She was enjoying seeing these new sides of (Y/N).

"Queria ver a la princesa" she teased. She hadn't stopped thinking about her since the moment she had laid eyes on her. She had been the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. What with her soft silky skin, beautiful (E/C) eyes and soft (H/C) locks. She hadn't been able to get her out of her mind.

(Y/N) blushed the colour of Carmen's red silk slitted skirt and snorted in amusement. This woman really knew how to flirt as well as sweet talk, not that she minded. She had never been hit on by a woman before and she was damn well enjoying it. It was nice to have the real thing instead of a daydream for once.

"At least as me out on a date first captain" (Y/N) teased. She could tell that Carmen was flirting with her and she loved it. But she wasn't easy, she was going to tease her for as long as possible. She wanted to have some fun with her before she finally got to kiss her. To show Carmen just how cheeky she was capable of being.

Carmen blinked and then smirked, so she had been caught out. Her soft brown hair flowing in the night air, she tucked a strand behind her ear gently not breaking eye contact with (Y/N). Well, at least they could just be honest with each other from now on.

"Etas libre manana por la noche, Hermosa?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to spend more time with (Y/N) that didn't involve acting as a customer. Instead acting simply as two people who wanted to get to know each other and had the same romantic interests. The same desire to hold each other and lose themselves to the lust of wanting each other as women.

(Y/N) smiled and laughed. Hell, skipping work for one night to go on a date with a spaniard would be worth it. They could manage one night without her and she was not going to pass up this chance. "Its a date" she replied cheekily. Though inside she was screaming for joy at having a date with the spanish angel from the bar.

Carmen then smiled and bowed still gripping her hat. She was beyond happy to have found her angel again and to now have a date with her. She would be sure to spoil her like the princess she thought her to be. She then gazed back up at (Y/N) before leaving. "Teo veo entonces, princess" she replied then vanished into the night.

(Y/N) stood by her window in awe, her face slowly turning red. Was this real? Did she actually have a date with Captain Carmen Carriedo Fernandez? God she felt like the luckiest woman alive right now.  _"Fuck yes!"_ she mentally screamed as the impact of the situation finally hit her. This was so worth working that shitty shift today.

_**Translations** _

**Hola, nos encontremos de nuevo (Hello, we meet again)**

**Queria ve la princesa (I wanted to see the princess)**

**Estas libre manana por la noche, hermosa (Are you free tomorrow night beautiful?)**

**Teo veo entonces, princesa (see you then princess)**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while  
> writers block :P

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpe me hermosa-Excuse me beautiful  
> Senorita-Miss  
> Muy lindo-So cute  
> Chica-girl  
> Perdon mis modales-Parden my manners  
> Lo siento carino-I'm sorry my dear  
> Calmate hermosa-Calm yourself beautiful


End file.
